El diario de Dohko
by S. Vinogradov
Summary: Breves acontecimientos que narran los sentimientos secretos de Dohko hacia un amor prohibido que a pesar de las eras no pereciò.


**ooooo**

 **oooo**

 **ooo**

 **oo**

 **o**

 **"DIARIO DE UN AMOR INMORTAL"**

 **o**

 **oo**

 **ooo**

 **oooo**

 **ooooo**

 **Viernes 12 de febrero XXXX**

Hace ya varios días que lo veo durante los entrenamientos. No sé si él me ve a mí también, pero yo no puedo evitar dejar de verlo. Y aunque tal vez él no note mi presencia yo si noto la suya. Es nuevo en el Santuario, llegó hace apenas un par de meses. Yo en cambio llevo aquí ya varios años, bueno en realidad no son tantos.

Sin embargo me siento extraño; tantos años y jamás me había sentido de tal manera. En mi interior crece una perturbadora ansiedad que me obliga salir a buscarle. Más sólo le contemplo a lo lejos… aún no me atrevo a hablarle. A veces quisiera ser lo suficientemente valiente y acercarme aunque fuera sólo un par de metros hacia él, decirle " _hola_ " al menos o tal vez sonreírle y observarlo sonreírme, o palmear su hombro y halagarlo un poco o ya cuanto menos tropezar por así decirlo accidentalmente con él y escucharlo gritar enérgicamente " ** _¡Fíjate por donde caminas, idiota!_** "…aunque ahora que lo pienso él difícilmente utilizaría esas palabras, serían mas bien: **" _¿Estas bien?¿Te hiciste daño?"_** …la verdad prefiero imaginar que me diría esto último. Tal vez mañana deje a un lado mi cobardía y me acerque a él.

 **Sábado 13 de febrero XXXX**

Hoy lo he visto deambular por el templo de Cáncer y ¡por Athena!, lucía tan hermoso sin esa armadura y sin esa indumentaria de entrenamiento. Sus largos y rebeldes cabellos caían cual cascada de oro sobre sus hombros, la fina túnica que portaba delineaba exquisitamente su fino cuerpo y sus brazos desnudos se balanceaban grácilmente a sus costados. No logré ver su blanco rostro desde donde le observaba… y hubiera deseado verlo. Contemplar sus bellos ojos, sus finos labios y esos aterciopelados lunares que lucen en su frente desprovista de cejas. ¡Qué criatura más hermosa creó Zeus sobre la Tierra! Y le doy gracias a Athena por tener la dicha de poder verla.

 **Domingo 14 de febrero XXXX**

¡Siento haber tocado el cielo! Y a mí alrededor todo es felicidad por el momento ¡Hoy!, ¡Hoy! Después de tanto me siento tan embriagado de contento. Yo me dirigía a Tauro cuando me alcanzó en las escalinatas de Géminis. Yo caminaba distraído como es costumbre y cuando le ví a un lado mío sonreírme, no logré ocultar todas esas vergonzosas emociones y sin darme cuenta resbalé sin querer por los últimos escalones del Templo de Géminis. " _¡Pero tenía que ser yo_! _¡Dohko tonto!_ " Me repetí un par de veces antes de que nuevamente apareciera frente a mí aquél dulce ángel. Su infantil rostro me observaba desconcertado sobarme la cabeza y sonreír estúpidamente.

" **_¿Te encuentras bien?_** " le escuché decir al tiempo que se hincaba frente a mí para encararme de frente. Tontamente le respondí que me encontraba bien, que me sucedía a menudo… ¡pero que estúpida respuesta de mi parte!... pero fue lo primero que salió de mi boca. Me escrutó pensativo y buscó mi mirada, más me rehusé a ver la suya tan particular y pura. " _ **¡Deberías fijarte bien por donde caminas!, ¡sólo imagina!, ¿qué tal si hubiesen sido 70 escalones o si hubieses caído realmente mal?. ¡Eso no está bien! ¡ Asustar a las personas de esa manera por un descuido, no esta bien!... y eso sin mencionar que pudiste haber terminado con las piernas rotas o parapléjico. ¿Sabes cuantas personas terminan así por un descuido?"** _Me reprendió casi histérico y para ser sincero no quise saber cuántas personas terminaban así, negué con la cabeza y me puse en pie para que comprobara que me encontraba bien.

 _"¡Estoy bien! No me sucedió nada"_ respondí algo atontado. _**"Entonces, ¿está bien si continuamos?, tú ¿a dónde te diriges?"**_. Le dije que iba a Tauro, pero no quise verle a la cara, mis mejillas ardían y me sentía anonadado por su natural encanto. **_"Yo voy a mi Templo, Aries. Espero no te moleste mi compañía."_ **Me dijo ya más sereno y dibujando en sus labios una leve risita. Y aunque no nos dijimos nada más que un simple _"Adios"_ al llegar a Tauro, me siento tan feliz por haberlo tenido tan cerca de mí. No sé qué tiene ese chico que el solo pensar en él me hace levitar como una pluma en la fresca brisa.

 **Lunes 15 de febrero XXXX**

No he podido dejar de pensar en el inesperado incidente de ayer. Hasta soñé con él, con su voz y con un par de escenas más en las que él y yo confluíamos juntos y que quiero reservar sólo en mi memoria. Hoy no lo he visto ni una sola vez y aunque sólo ha transcurrido un día desde nuestro encuentro… ya siento que lo extraño demasiado. Y hablando ya en serio… ni siquiera sé su nombre.

 **Sábado 24 de febrero XXXX**

Son ocho días desde aquel encuentro en Géminis y no he vuelto a verlo en los entrenamientos, ni en las reuniones, ni por las escalinatas de los templos. A menudo le veo con Manigoldo, pero desde hace ocho días este anda solo. Quise preguntarle a Manigoldo por ese chico que me roba el sueño, pero me arrepentí luego. Conociendo a ese Cangrejo, seguro me diría todo menos lo que deseo saber… y en realidad esa es una pésima idea.

 **Miércoles 3 de marzo XXXX**

Aún sin noticias de Aries. En el Santuario se rumora que regresó a su pueblo natal a resolver unos asuntos. Pero ya quiero que regrese.

 **Jueves 14 de abril XXXX**

¡Hoy le he visto al fin!, ¡Y después de tantas semanas me ha dicho su nombre! En el entrenamiento me ofrecí valientemente a ser su compañero de combate. Sentía un nudo en el estómago cuando se lo propuse. Él acepto con un gesto gracioso en su rostro. ¡Valla que es fuerte!... perdí contra él un par de veces…y también un par de dientes jejeje. ¡Me siento soñado!

 **Sábado 23 de abril XXXX**

Hoy Shion entrenó conmigo, los días pasados lo estuvo haciendo con Manigoldo. Y no puedo evitar ponerme celoso cada vez que cambia de compañero, bueno, que lo cambian de compañero… creo que soy muy obvio y se burla de mí por esto. Y también debo confesar que ya no me pongo nervioso al verlo de frente, bueno hacia arriba, porque además de bello es alto… pero creo que siente que lo acoso. Hoy comimos juntos, aunque unos minutos después se nos unió el inoportuno de Manigoldo. Se aplastó en medio de Shion y yo, supongo que solo para molestar. Y no nos dejó solos ni un solo momento más. Me despedí de Shion y de ese Cangrejo en Libra.

 **Lunes 2 de mayo XXXX**

Creo que Shion aún es bastante inocente pese a su genuino carácter. Hoy le he cogido la mano y se la he acariciado. Lo he visto bajar su amatista mirada y sonrojarse ante el contacto. ¡Pero que encanto es él! Primero me permitió mantener su mano entre la mía, pero segundos después casi me golpea por mi osadía.

No sé cómo podré hacer para acercarme más a Shion. Con él las palabras no funcionan… su carácter es mutable y no comprendo sus repentinos cambios de humor. A veces tengo la impresión de que es Shion quién me incita a acercarme a él y hacer cosas que al principio parecen agradarle, pero que después le avergüenzan y le molestan y a veces cuando me acercó a él sin hacer más que simple contacto con nuestros hombros, comienza a hablar, hablar y hablar hasta que termina haciéndome dudar y en otras palabras: cortándome la inspiración. Adoro su actitud infantil y caprichosa y aunque no siempre me escucha, la próxima vez que habrá la boca será para recibir la mía. ¡No desistiré ante ese testarudo y particular encanto suyo!

 **Sábado 7 de mayo XXXX**

Tengo la impresión de que Shion me provoca. Tal vez es mi imaginación y soy yo el único culpable… pero siento que sus infantiles juegos llevan impresos un toque de encantadora coquetería. Juego a abrazarlo y el finge que le molesta que yo haga eso. Acaricio su rebelde cabello y de vez en vez invento algún pretexto para rozar accidentalmente su cuerpo con el mío. ¡Todo él es una ensoñación!... cada momento a su lado es casi mágico.

 **Viernes 3 de junio XXXX**

Hoy estuve con Shion todo el día. Y en la tarde cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse nos sentamos en las escalinatas de su Templo. Lo he abrazado en silencio y él se ha dejado envolver por mis brazos. No le he confesado lo que siento, pues aunque se ponga histérico y se haga el disimulado yo sé que ya lo sabe, que es obvio. He besado sus manos y por primera vez he marcado su blanco cuello, me he perdido en su aroma y en el mágico color de sus ojos violetas.

Él se ha sentido invadido y ha intentado retirarme, no se lo he permitido. Le he llenado de besos su angelical rostro y he probado el pétalo de sus vírgenes y temblorosos labios. Me ha correspondido torpe y tímidamente y ha querido decir algo pero lo he hecho callar. Ha llorado pero lo he acurrucado en mis brazos a la vez que he acariciado sus suaves cabellos. Sé que tiene miedo y lo entiendo… yo también lo tengo. Lo que por él yo siento está prohibido. Debo alejarme de él… pero no lo deseo. ¡Ya no puedo vivir sin mi adorado Shion!

 **Sábado 11 de junio XXXX**

Manigoldo me mira extraño y me ha intimidado en el entrenamiento de hoy. Shion le ha reclamado este hecho pero ese Cangrejo le ha amenazado con revelar nuestro secreto. No hemos hecho nada malo pero se encuentran prohibidos los sentimientos entre caballeros. A Manigoldo no le importan las reglas, ¿lo hace por molestar a mi Shion?... o quizá… ¿siente celos?

 **Miércoles 22 de junio XXXX**

Hoy me he sobrepasado con Shion. He recorrido bajo su túnica la aterciopelada piel de sus piernas. Me ha soltado un puñetazo y después de esto me ha reclamado neurótico mi impúdico atrevimiento. Y se ha marchado a toda prisa dejándome solo y perturbado. Ahora no sólo lo extraño cuando no está conmigo, deseo su cuerpo, deseo tocarlo, ansío su piel. Creo que me volveré loco. ¡Él me vuelve loco con sus reclamos y luego con sus sorpresivos arranques de ternura! ¡Me confunde!... ¡Creo que él quiere que yo valla más allá y después me detiene!, ¡por Athena, que debo hacer! Es caprichoso y muy hermoso. A veces me trata tan mal que me hace llorar. A veces es un desconsiderado que sólo quiere mandar. Y yo le obedezco ciegamente y luego me arrepiento por ello. Basta una sonrisa, una leve caricia, una tierna mirada y yo cumpliré cada capricho que él me pida. Le pertenezco y lo sabe… pero yo quisiera saberlo enteramente mío.

 **Martes 6 de julio XXXX**

Hoy he aprisionado a Shion entre mi cuerpo y la pared de mi Templo. No le he propiciado al principio caricias ni besos. Le he descubierto su blanco pecho, le he contemplado y luego he dejado resbalar su túnica hasta caer a sus pies dejando expuesto su sensual cuerpo. Estaba asustado, lo sé… pero era mi momento, ¡le haría sentir angustia y placer al mismo tiempo! Le abracé, besé su cuello, besé sus labios, besé suavemente sus aterciopelados lunares. Le he sentido temblar al contacto de mis labios con ellos. _**"Hazlo de nuevo"** _me ha dicho tímidamente.

Aquellas marcas de nacimiento parecen ser una especie de receptores excitables. Besé ambos lunares y nuevamente le sentí temblar. Deslicé mis manos por su torso desnudo y buscando sus manos las tomé entre las mías llevándolas hacia mi pecho. Retiré la indumentaria de mi cuerpo y por primera vez me sentí presa del torturante deseo de poseerlo. Mi piel quemaba la suya fundiéndose en una sola. Succioné sus pálidas tetillas y nos tendimos sobre el duro suelo. Arqueó su espalda y elevó sus caderas al sentir el frío del mármol… su acción presionó mi sexo ya endurecido. Observé el suyo y después de juguetear con el un poco lo engullí al completo. Sentí sus uñas clavarse en mi espalda a la par que me embestía involuntariamente. Shion suplicó me detuviese. No lo hice. No podía detenerme. Se derramó en mi boca y yo gustoso tragué su elixir, dulce y espeso. Abandoné su miembro y subí a sus labios. Trepé sus piernas sobre mis caderas. Introduje un dedo en su cálida entrada, él dejo escapar un ahogado quejido. Introduje un segundo dedo y luego reemplacé ambos por mi excitado miembro. Un grito, luego otro, su entrada era cálida y estrecha, me derretía su anatomía. Me moví lentamente en su interior y después de unos instantes me derrame en su interior extasiado. Había lágrimas en su rostro. Una inmensa ternura embargo mi pecho, sentí grandes deseos de protegerlo. **_"Dohko, abrázame"_**. Hice lo que me pedía y besé ambas marcas y después esos cautivadores labios. Mi Shion es una delicia, y como tal se debe saborear lentamente. _**"Dohko… prométeme que nunca te irás de mi lado"**_ , ¿ por qué me decía aquello en ese momento? Yo siempre estaré ahí para él y siempre seré suyo. "Lo prometo mi dulce Shion". Salí de su interior con cuidado, le acuné en mis brazos y nuevamente lloró. _ **"Dohko, sin ti no soy nadie"**_ dijo aún entre sollozos. _"Tú sabes que soy enteramente tuyo y que jamás te abandonaría por decisión propia"_ le respondí ante su inexplicable y repentino ataque de angustia. Lo amo demasiado y hace mucho que él robó mi corazón. Sin Shion mi vida está vacía.

 **Lunes 24 de abril XXXX**

Vuelvo a este diario después de vario tiempo. La Guerra terminó y al igual que yo mi Shion sobrevivió. Muchos murieron y su rostro se encuentra triste por ello. La Diosa lo ha nombrado Patriarca del un peso muy grande el que ahora lleva sobre sus hombros. Demuestra fortaleza ante mí y ante la Diosa, pero yo sé que internamente sufre mucho por tal hecho. Y a mí la Diosa me ha encomendado vigilar el Sello, debo partir mañana a los 5 picos.

Shion no ha dicho nada pero he visto apagarse ese destello en su amatista mirada. Sé que la decisión de la Diosa ha roto el corazón de mi tierno Shion y me ha destruido a mí, sin él no vale la pena vivir. Me he despedido y me ha sido muy difícil aceptar que no le volveré a ver. He besado por última vez sus dulces labios y también por última vez se me ha entregado. Hemos firmado con nuestra entrega una asfixiante y cruel condena. Un velo de tristeza ha cubierto sus hermosos ojos y sus labios temblorosos me han susurrado un adiós. ¡Mi Shion, mi dulce Shion!... vivir lejos de ti será equivalente a morir, caeré en un infierno colmado de soledad y tormento… sé que mi partida no tiene regreso. He dicho adiós y él ha cubierto su rostro con esa fría máscara. Mañana partiré antes del alba, sin que nadie se dé cuenta, sin volver la mirada. Le recordaré en mi memoria y le llevare eternamente conmigo.

 **Viernes 22 de agosto XXXX**

Han transcurrido dos siglos y jamás volví a verlo. Hoy he sentido su cosmos desaparecer de entre los nuestros… comprendo y me duele creer que haya muerto. Lágrimas empañan mis cansados ojos y corren descaradas por mi surcado rostro. Mis viejas manos tiemblan y se cierran con enfado sobre mis piernas. Y frente a esta cascada echo de menos épocas pasadas. Recuerdo su rostro fresco como el alba, sus dulces labios y su encantadora mirada. Él se ha ido y no puedo ir con él. El dolor me embarga y el recuerdo me tortura. Mi Shion, mi dulce Shion, robaste mi corazón aquel día y contigo se quedó el día que partí a Rozan y ahora que has partido a la eternidad te lo has llevado para siempre contigo. Nuestro amor trascenderá y allá en la inmensidad algún día estaremos juntos y nunca nada nos volverá a separar. ¡Te amé, te amo y te amaré siempre!... mi amor por tí es y será hoy y en el devenir de los tiempos… para siempre y por siempre _INMORTAL._

 _oooooo_

 _oooo_

 _ooo_

 _oo_

 _o_

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
